


Since Rome

by candelina



Series: Millennia of ineffability [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, What-If, Wings, kisses and sex and stuff, over the course of time, they switch, they're both top and bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: It happened so naturally. They didn’t even try to fight it. It was, at the same time, a blessing and a curse.~~~As the Romans said, “in vino veritas”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Millennia of ineffability [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681294
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. Where Everything Started

**Author's Note:**

> !!This work has gone through major changes!!   
> Originally I planned to make a much longer story, but then I remembered I’m too lazy, whoops.   
> Anyway, enjoy ;)

~~~

  
**Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden**

“It’s ineffable.” Aziraphale stated, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world – which was created only seven days before by the way.

Crawly frowned slightly. “The Great Plan is ineffable?”

“Exactly.”

The angel went on talking, but at that point the demon wasn’t listening to him anymore, since he was too busy _observing_ him instead. Until he realised something was amiss. “Didn’t you have a flaming sword?”

The angel averted his gaze from him, clearly uneasy. “Uhm… uh…”

“You did, it was flaming like anything, what happened to it?” When the angel hesitated again Crawly gave him an unimpressed look. “Lost it already, have you?”

“I gave it away.” Aziraphale mumbled, barely audible.

But Crawly heard him and, this time, he was very much impressed. “You what?!”

“I gave it away!”

Again, he continued to talk, but the demon was too busy being positively surprised at him and thinking _Oh, this one is different, interesting_.  
But then, the blond angel said something that made him snap out of it.

“I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.”

Well, he was different from other angels – he hadn’t tried to smite him yet at least – but still one of them indeed. “Oh, you’re an angel, I don’t think you can do the wrong thing.”

“Oh. Oh, oh, thank you, oh– thank you.” He seemed genuinely relieved now. “It’s been bothering me.”

Suddenly a thought occurred to Crawly, who voiced a similar concern about having done the ‘right’ thing and the chance of getting in trouble for it. He found it ironic – ‘funny’ was the term he used – to think they could’ve both done it wrong.  
The angel wasn’t exactly of the same opinion.

Then came a weird phenomenon of water falling from the dark clouds in the sky. However, when Crawly looked up what he noticed was a pure, soft, white wing above his head which prevented him from getting wet. He looked to his right and – without being much subtle – he moved closer, while wondering if it was unusual for a demon to feel safe under an angel’s wing. Most likely, it was.

That’s when it struck him.

 _Oh, this one is special_.

  


~~~

  


**Rome, 41 AD**

When he heard and then saw him there Aziraphale felt more delighted than he probably should have. He couldn’t help it, though.  
They had met on a few occasions since being on Earth and the last one hadn’t been a particularly pleasant situation. He didn’t know what reaction he should’ve expected from a demon, but after witnessing the Crucifixion together Crowley had fallen strangely silent, lost in his own thoughts. Aziraphale had hated to leave him like that when they parted. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was a tiny voice making its way within his mind bit by bit and telling him that this demon was unlike any other. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he knew there was something _more_ about him. He had had a clear proof of it since the Flood, when Crawly had chosen to try and save the children who would’ve otherwise drowned.

So, when he saw him Aziraphale decided to invite Crowley to dinner as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.  
The oysters were very good, even though the demon preferred the wine. They spent the whole evening together, drinking and eating and drinking and laughing – and drinking. They were obviously bound to end up very drunk by the time the stars and the moon were shining up in the night sky.

“I think…” Aziraphale hiccupped once, “…we should probably head back now.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Crowley asked and almost stumbled on his own feet as they walked down the street. He had to grasp the angel’s shoulder to steady himself.

“I do. A nice tent just at the end of the road.”

“A tent?”

“Well, yes. It’s a temporary solution. I wasn’t planning on staying much longer.” The angel explained and glanced at the hand on his shoulder. “What about you?”

“I… uhm…” The demon hesitated for a moment and then, suddenly, he seemed to realise something. “I arrived here just today. I’ve been busy and haven’t had the time to look for a place, so…”

“Ah. Well, you can come with me to my tent, if you want.” Aziraphale said simply, with a smile.

Crowley’s step came to a halt and he looked at the angel. “’Sssuppose I could. If you’re offering.”

“I am.”

The demon’s gaze lingered on him a little longer, but then he just shrugged. “Alright, lead the way.”

Aziraphale didn’t need to be told twice and they soon started to head towards his tent. After all, he couldn’t leave Crowley without a place to stay for the night, even if he was a demon. Besides, even supernatural beings needed to rest sometimes – especially after getting drunk.

It didn’t take long to get there and when they arrived, Aziraphale led Crowley inside the tent, which was quite spacious. There were a wooden table, a chair, many scrolls scattered all around and one large bed in the centre. They sort of dragged themselves towards it, too tired to think much of it.

“… and then they say ‘wow, Crowley, you’re doing a great job with these Romans’ and I’m like ‘yeah, I know, thanks’, but I don’t really do anything. I mean, there’s no need! These people with their emperors or whatever are already crazy! Have you seen the last one?”

“You mean Caligula? Yes, I’ve heard quite terrible things about him.”

They sat down comfortably next to each other, perhaps a bit too close – not that they would notice, given the state they were in.

“That’s why he ended up being assassinated. But, well, nothing new there.” Crowley’s gaze fell upon the white sheets of the bed and he ran a hand over it. It was really soft. “Anyway, angel, why do you have a bed? I thought you didn’t sleep.”

“Oh, well, it’s just to keep up appearances. And it was already here when I got this place.” The angel paused to think, only for a moment. “You can use it.”

“Are you sure? I mean, don’t you want to rest or something?”

“Maybe… only for a little. There’s enough space for both of us…” Aziraphale trailed off when he realised what he had just said and thought of how it might have sounded. “I-I mean, well, it’s not– oh dear.”

“It’s alright, angel. I can sleep on the floor, I don’t mind, really. I’ll just… use a miracle to make a blanket appear or something.” Crowley started to move to get up, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Wait!” The angel had stopped him. “I invited you here. You’re a guest and it’d be terribly impolite to–”

“A ‘guest’? ‘Impolite’?” Crowley snorted and shook his head. “I’m _still_ a demon…” He stated, remembering the conversation they had had earlier that day when they met. Then, he reached up and took off the glasses that had been hiding his snake eyes, as though to prove a point. “… in case you have forgotten.”

“I haven’t.” _I couldn’t, even if I wanted_. Aziraphale paused again and took a moment to appreciate the sight of those beautiful, bright yellow eyes. Then, he looked down at his own hand still wrapped around Crowley’s wrist. “I know who you are and I know who I am.”  
Slowly, his hand began to travel up on the demon’s arm, caressing it gently and Aziraphale’s gaze followed it. Until it stopped on Crowley’s shoulder.

“Angel…”

“Exactly. I’m an angel.” He said, looking up again to meet those wonderful eyes once again. “So, what’s wrong if I want to be kind with you?”

Crowley felt like something caught his breath. He recalled that peculiar feeling of safety that had filled him on the Wall of the Garden. “You shouldn’t. Not with me.”

“But then, why?” Aziraphale asked in a whisper and moved his hand to Crowley’s jaw. “Why do I feel like this?”

Without realising it, Crowley leant into the touch. So, the angel felt something too? “Like what?”

“Like I’m… like I want to…” 

They were both leaning in now. The demon put his arm around the angel’s waist a moment before they closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed delicately against each other, tentatively, but only at first. They soon grew bolder and deepened the kiss with more passion. Aziraphale parted his lips a little and had a first taste of Crowley’s tongue. Both his hands cupped the demon’s face.

“Aziraphale…” A sweet whisper between one kiss and another.

“Crowley… _Crowley_!”

The demon pulled away, startled by the sudden exclamation of his name. “Wh-what is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“Your wings.”

Crowley frowned slightly, but then he looked over his own shoulder and saw that not only his wings opened on their own, without him being aware of it, but they were also studded with tiny dots shining like stars.

“That’s… never happened before.” He was struck by this new discovery, but not as much as when he turned to the angel again. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. “Angel… yours, too.”

Aziraphale turned his head just enough to see that his own wings were unfolded and they were also framed by a faint white glow. “Oh.” He blinked a few times. “I guess we got a bit carried away.”

“You mean… we– that– what the heaven?!” Crowley was far too confused and still too drunk to think clearly. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “Maybe we should put them away.”

“I agree.” The angel said, pale blue eyes smiling at him. 

For the second time that night, the demon had to remember that corporal forms needed to breathe. They leant forwards again, till their foreheads were pressed gently against one another. They closed their eyes to concentrate and folded their wings.  
Crowley was about to reopen his eyes, but then he felt two soft lips on his own and decided against it. He could feel this better if he didn’t look.  
There were kisses on the mouth, cheeks, across the jaw, along the neck and there were hands touching, exploring and then tugging on clothes, which were starting to get in the way and were removed one by one.

“Crowley…” 

Aziraphale found himself lying down on his back, his whole body completely bare and hot, arms around the demon over him.

“Aziraphale… tell me to stop.” Crowley knew he sounded a little desperate – and maybe he was – but he didn’t care. _You don’t want this. It’s just the wine. You’ll regret it, but I can’t stop, unless you tell me. Please, tell me._

A gentle hand tipped his chin and made him look up. What he saw, though, wasn’t what he had expected.  
Aziraphale was giving him a pure, tender smile and, in his gaze, there was trust.

“I can’t.” He murmured, “I want you.”

And just like that, Crowley was losing it again. He pulled the angel in an open-mouthed kiss and swallowed his moans. He kissed his jaw and buried his face in his neck, where he gently began to nibble that soft skin. Aziraphale’s hands were on his back, keeping him close – like he’d ever even think of going anywhere. Slowly, he started to head downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on the angel’s chest.

“Angel, have you ever…?”

“No.” His body quivered underneath the demon’s touch, but his voice was firm. “And you?”

Crowley stopped. He lifted his head, but he didn’t look at the angel. “Only a couple of times. It was for, you know, work.” He said, and it wasn’t a lie. Being curious had always been in his nature – even before he became a demon – and once or twice, a temptation or an assignment from Hell had led him to try things. However, with humans, it turned out to be rather unsatisfying.  
But now, with Aziraphale…

Aziraphale who said that he wanted him. Maybe he was just drunk and hopefully, he wouldn’t remember anything the following morning. But, in that moment…  
Crowley took his time to kiss the angel’s torso and belly and to caress his sides. Then, he settled between his legs and licked his lips, “Such a nice Effort you’ve made here.” He said, just to tease him a little, before looking up again and this time he did meet Aziraphale’s gaze as he spoke more softly. “Are you sure, angel?”

The confident smile on Aziraphale’s face was still there and it didn’t fade, not even a bit. “Yes, dear, I am.”

“Alright. Just promise to stop me if I do anything you don’t like.” The demon waited for the angel to nod and left a few more small kisses and nibbles on his inner thigh; he snapped his fingers before guiding his own hand towards Aziraphale’s entrance. Carefully, he pressed his now slick finger against it and pushed in slowly, testing the waters. He started to work on it, spreading him enough to add a second finger. He kept watching the angel’s reactions closely as he went on, sometimes pressing his lips on his knee, thigh, and stomach.  
The moans of pleasure escaping from the angel’s mouth sent shivers through Crowley’s spine and went straight to his cock.

“Crowley, dear, please.”

“Just a bit more, angel. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I’m fine, just… _please_.”

Crowley’s arousal was screaming at him now and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out his fingers and aligned himself better, taking his own cock in his hand and then, he slipped in.  
Aziraphale grasped the sheets of the bed, shutting his eyes, and moaned loudly. The demon bit his lip, trying to push in more slowly. “Y-you okay?”

The angel nodded.

“Aziraphale, look at me.” Crowley waited for him to do it; then, he whispered, “I’m going to start moving, is that alright?”

“Y-yes.”

The demon began to slip out and maintained eye contact as he thrust back in. Then, he did it again and again.  
Aziraphale’s hands went on his back and he pulled him down, nails scratching his skin, breath hot against his neck as they both panted. Crowley’s pace increased as he began to chase after his orgasm. He kissed the angel again while his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him and sending spark of arousal through Aziraphale’s body.

“Ah! Crowley, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

“I-I’m close, angel.”

The same could’ve been said for Aziraphale, who soon reached his climax and came on Crowley’s hand. The angel squeezed around him and Crowley threw his head back, coming and screaming Aziraphale’s name.

A few moments passed in which they had to catch their breath. The demon pressed his lips on the angel’s once more, before slipping out of him and collapsing on the bed.  
They both fell asleep shortly after, next to each other, too exhausted to be able to talk or do anything at all.

Crowley had discovered the pleasure of sleeping soon after being sent to Earth. It was one of the things he had started to enjoy very much (and Sloth was a sin, so Downstairs couldn’t really complain if he took a nap once in a while). The list included also wine and dark clothes. What it definitely didn’t include was the sunshine that hit his face and made him wake up when he was napping. For instance, now he would’ve kept sleeping peacefully if it wasn’t for the stupid sunlight that went through the fabric of the tent and disturbed his sensitive eyes. So, he had to wake and, reluctantly, he sat up.  
Why did God have to make the Sun so bright anyway?

He would’ve asked it out loud if he hadn’t been busy realising that there was another question he needed an answer to.

Why was he naked?

Did he fall into some human’s bed? Unlikely. Sex with humans was another thing that wasn’t included in the list (which was rather short now that he thought about it).  
Before he could come up with any other theory, once his eyes had adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that there was someone else on the bed. And it wasn’t just anyone.  
Suddenly, all together the memories of the previous night began to fill in the blank spaces. They were blurred, but if he focused enough he could still catch a glimpse of sounds, words, expressions and sensations. He remembered now. His stomach dropped.

He and _Aziraphale_ …

His first instinct was to get up and run away as far as possible and hope that the angel wouldn’t remember anything when he woke up.

But what if he did remember?

He’d never talk to Crowley again or worse…

But, maybe Crowley could explain. He could always blame it on the alcohol. Neither of them knew what they were doing the night before. The angel would still be angry, but he would understand, right? They could just act as if nothing happened.  
Only… Crowley didn’t want to forget. He’d never be able to forget even if he wanted.

He should stay, though. He had to make sure things between him and Aziraphale would be fine, that nothing would change.  
The question was: would he be able to bear the horrified look on the angel’s face when he’d wake and figure out what he did with a demon? Probably not. But he didn’t have much of a choice. Could corporal forms discorporate because of a heartbreak?

There was a slight movement next to him. The angel mumbled weakly. He was waking up.

Crowley was about to find the answers to his questions.

“Mmm… oh, my head…” Aziraphale started to sit up slowly. He rubbed his temples and snapped his fingers to miracle the headache away. Then, he saw him. 

“Crowley…?”

The demon went very still. “Hi, angel.” He could feel Aziraphale’s gaze on him, but he didn’t dare to meet his eyes. He looked down at his own hands in his lap and waited.

“I’m sorry, do you remember what happened yesterday? Why are you– and I– what…”

He was coming to the realisation. Crowley knew it and now he wished he had had the time to put his clothes on at least.

“Oh.” Aziraphale said, almost softly.

 _Here it comes_.

“ _Oh_ , dear.”

Crowley braced himself.

“Crowley? Are you alright?”

The demon blinked. That wasn’t exactly what he had expected to hear. “Um, I– well,” he stammered, “I-I don’t know.”

There was a pause, one that Crowley had no idea how to interpret. He thought he could almost hear his own heartbeat.

“Do you…” Aziraphale began, but he sounded uncertain and trailed off. He tried again, “Do you… regret it?”

Only then Crowley jerked his head towards him. “What? NO!” He yelled, without thinking. A second later he realised what he had just said and mentally blessed himself. But, now that he looked at him, Aziraphale didn’t seem to be upset by his admission, just surprised.

“Neither do I.” The angel said, with a genuine smile on his face.

And then it was Crowley’s turn to be taken aback– no, that was an understatement. He was totally stunned. Aziraphale was _smiling_ at him; there even seemed to be a slight blush on his cheeks; and the sheets only covered the lower half of his body which made him look so vulnerable and it was so adorable. _Satan, I want to hug him so badly_.

“Do you think that’s a bad thing?”

“No! Not at all. I just…” _Shit, get a grip of yourself, idiot, don’t ruin this!_ “I just… didn’t think you’d be much happy to know what we did.”

“I am, though. And, even if I don’t remember everything, I know I enjoyed it.” Slowly, Aziraphale reached for the demon’s hand. “But…”

“‘But’?” Crowley looked down at the hand over his own. “What is it, angel?”

“I don’t think my side, or yours for that matter, would approve. I mean, I’m not saying…”

“I know what you mean. If they knew… we’d be lucky if they didn’t kill us on the spot.” The demon interlocked their fingers together and squeezed the angel’s hand. “But, well, we’re the only ones here on Earth and it’s not like either of us will go and tell them, so we can– I mean, if you wanted to… we… we could– if you–”

“Crowley…”

“I-I mean, I’m just saying… we don’t have to, but– I just… I didn’t want to assume that you–”

“ _Crowley_.”

The demon stopped and forced himself to meet Aziraphale’s gaze. “Uh, yes, angel?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Suddenly, Crowley felt his face getting hotter. “Mm– I– well, uhm– ngk.” 

Aziraphale was already leaning closer and he whispered against the demon’s lips, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The kiss was much chaster than those they had exchanged the previous night, but it was equally beautiful, if not more.  
Crowley liked how their lips brushed tenderly against each other and how it sent a slight shiver down his spine; but his chest felt warm. He wished it could last forever.

“So…” he said, when they eventually began to pull apart, “what should we do now?”

“Maybe get dressed for a start?” Aziraphale replied, letting go of the demon’s hand.

“Do we have to?” Crowley asked teasingly, but the angel just raised a brow at him, unimpressed. “Just wondering.”

They got up from the bed and took their time to pick up their clothes and to put them on. Obviously, they could’ve just made a quick miracle, but neither of them wanted to hurry. However, since Crowley couldn’t find his glasses, he did snap his fingers and a new pair appeared. He glanced at Aziraphale a few times while getting dressed and when he turned his back to him, he also felt the angel’s stare on him.

“Can I ask you something, dear?”

The demon looked at him again. “Sure, angel.”

“Do you remember… last night, when our wings unfolded without us being aware of it till we saw them?”

“Yes, of course.” It had been such a strange thing. Crowley wasn’t even sure whether it had been just a dream or not. “Never happened to me before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything like that either.”

“So, you don’t know what it was about, do you?”

Aziraphale shook his head, but said nothing. He seemed to be rather deep in thought.

“And it’s not like we can go and ask someone anyway.”

“No. I suppose that wouldn’t be a very good idea.”

“Right.” A pause. The demon rubbed the back of his neck, a bit awkwardly. “I guess I should leave now.”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale quickly stopped him. He didn’t like the idea of Crowley leaving, but he knew it was for the best. He did need to say something, though. “I’m sure we’ll meet again, one day. But, for now, I suggest we go our separate ways and continue to do our duties the same as always.”

Crowley knew what that was about. It stung a little, but knowing that Aziraphale was willing to see him again, despite the risk, was already much more than what he could’ve hoped for. “Yeah. I think it’s better like that.” He took a step towards the angel, so that their bodies were only a few inches apart. Gently, he tipped his chin up slightly and leant closer – breathing in Aziraphale’s scent – and pressed his lips on the corner of his mouth.

“Until next time.”

  


~~~

  


**The Kingdom of Wessex, 537 AD**

The place was damp. And damp places definitely didn’t fit in the list of things Crowley enjoyed about Earth. Of course it was all different when in the said damp place he met a certain blond angel. It changed everything. Even though that angel was an incredibly stubborn one.

Being immortal meant that Crowley had a lot of time to think about… well, many things. Most of them were a simple distraction to prevent himself from thinking about the same angel mentioned above. But there was one thing in particular which he gave a lot of his attention to. It was about how to make his job easier. It wasn’t like humans didn’t help with that – because they definitely did – but there were also obstacles. Sometimes, Crowley’s creative mind would wonder if doing evil stuff really made sense when there was always something good that cancelled it out. However, he knew he couldn’t express his doubts to anyone. Or, almost anyone.

“No! Absolutely not! I am shocked that you would even _imply_ such a thing. We’re not having this conversation! I don’t want to hear another word about this!”

Well, that didn’t go exactly as planned. But, at least, Aziraphale hadn’t left. He was just standing there, looking around helplessly as if waiting for something.

“Alright.” The demon held his hands up and decided to drop the topic, for the moment. “Can I, uh… can I at least tempt you to my place? I’m staying at a very nice castle, you know, and… and they serve good food, so…”

The angel’s expression softened then. “Well, I was sent here to deal with the Black Knight and I must… keep an eye on you, anyway.”

They shared a knowing smile and wasted no time to head towards the castle. The first thing they did once they arrived was getting rid of their uncomfortable armours and instead, stayed in their much lighter clothes. Aziraphale noticed that Crowley had let his hair grow again, so now it was shoulder-length. It suited him quite nicely.  
The angel was also very much delighted with the lunch they had in the dining hall – the demon hadn’t lied about the food. Soon after, Crowley showed him his private chambers, which were less luxurious than what Aziraphale had imagined, but at least they could be completely alone there.

“You know, I must admit I expected this place to be more… lavish.”

“Yeah… I haven’t got a lot of time for interior design. Not really interested anyway. It’s just a place like any other.”

“I see.”

As they continued their tour, they ended up in Crowley’s bedroom.

“Can I offer you anything to drink, angel?”

“You have something here?”

“Of course. My personal stockpile.” The demon approached the bed and pulled out a wooden box that was under it. There was a bottle inside, which Crowley took and then he snapped his fingers so that two glasses appeared. “I bet you’ll like this. Come and sit down, angel.”

Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to step forward and sat down on the bed. He accepted the glass the demon had filled for him before sitting beside him with his own glass.  
It felt so natural to be there just the two of them, drinking after having had lunch together and enjoying each other’s presence. It was oddly familiar. But, perhaps, not so odd after all.  
Aziraphale had never been afraid around Crowley, except for the first time he saw him on the Wall of the Garden when he felt a bit anxious about having a demon so close to him, but it barely lasted a minute. Talking with him came naturally and every time they met it was like they had never been away from each other.  
Now, after decades without speaking, they were together again and Aziraphale felt like nothing had changed. He also knew this wasn’t true at all.

“Crowley? Can I ask you something?”

“Huh? What is it, angel? You don’t like it?” The demon asked, pointing at Aziraphale’s still half-full glass.

“Oh, no. This beverage is quite good, thank you. I was just wondering if you could do something… you don’t have to say yes, of course…”

“Come on, just tell me.”

“Alright.” The angel sighed softly before going on, “Would you mind to show me your wings?”

Given how Crowley’s expression changed, he probably didn’t expect that request, but complied nonetheless.

“They’re beautiful.” Aziraphale breathed when he saw those dark wings.

“Shut up.” The demon grumbled.

“Would you… would you mind if I touched them?”

Crowley looked at him as if searching for an explanation of the sudden question. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

The angel climbed on the bed, settling down just behind the demon, and reached out to run a hand on his black feathers.  
Crowley shivered a little at first, but his body soon relaxed and welcomed the delicate touch. He didn’t remember the last time someone touched his wings like that.

“You’ve kept them in tip-top condition.” The angel commented. “I haven’t had mine groomed in a while.”

A pause.

“I could do it for you. If you wanted.”

“That would be very kind of you.” Aziraphale lit up at the prospect – though, Crowley couldn’t see him – but quickly changed the subject before the demon could object to his words. “Did it… ever happen again?”

It wasn’t like Crowley didn’t know what he was referring to, but it did take a moment for him to simply answer, “no.” Then, he paused again. “What about you?”

“No, it never happened, either before or after.” Aziraphale had thought about it a lot. But the memories of that night were still confused and they were drunk, so it was perfectly possible that he had just imagined it all. However, deep down, he knew it had happened for real. He could never forget those black wings shining like the night sky. And he was fairly certain that he had seen his own wings glowing.

“What do you think it means?”

Crowley’s voice woke him from his reverie. “I… I don’t know.”

“But, there must be an explanation. It must _mean_ something.”

“I think certain things simply cannot be explained.” He replied. “Itʼs just the way She works.”

Crowley refolded his wings and slowly turned around to face the angel. “Do you really think _this_ is… part of Her Plan?” 

Aziraphale looked at him and, if he wasn’t mistaken, there seemed to be something like hope in the demon’s gaze. “Well, I’ve always thought everything’s part of Her Plan. We aren’t meant to know the answers to all the questions. But, what I do know is… how I feel. And I know it feels good to be–” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because suddenly there was a pair of lips on his own and a hand stroking his cheek tenderly. And before he even knew it, he was kissing back.

“Stay here tonight.” Crowley whispered – almost like a plea – against his mouth.

Aziraphale smiled. “Of course. I do think we mentioned something about you very kindly grooming my wings, right?”

“You bastard.” Crowley mumbled, as his arms circled the angel’s waist in a not-too-much tight embrace and he pressed his cheek lightly against his belly. “Mmm… you’re so soft.”

Aziraphale blushed a little as he stroke the demon’s hair with his gentle hand and chuckled heartily at his words.

Crowley decided that sound would go on the top of the list of things he enjoyed about the World.

~~~

  


* * *

  


TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will have all the other Aziraphale&Crowley’s meetings during history, including the deleted scene of the opening of the bookshop! (and that’s when the angst begins)  
> I’ve decided to split it in two parts because otherwise it would’ve been too long, but I’ve already written it, so it’ll be posted soon ;) 
> 
> We’re just getting started, but I’d be very grateful if you let me know your opinions and thoughts about this!


	2. Throughout History with Love pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the two supernatural entities' love story ;)

  
**The Globe Theatre, 1601**

“Yes, alright, I’ll do that one. My treat.” Crowley sighed, giving in to the angel’s silent request – or better, to his ‘puppy eyes’ look.

“Oh, really?” Aziraphale gave a goofy smile, very much satisfied.

“I still prefer the funny ones.” The demon said, turning around as if he was about to leave.  
But before that, he leant closer to whisper in the angel’s ear. “Come to the backstage when you’re done here. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Aziraphale gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod and tried to suppress another grin.

Already thrilled in anticipation, the angel didn’t wait for the play to come to an end. Normally, he would’ve considered it rude to leave before a performance was finished, but he supposed he could do an exception this time for two main reasons. One, Crowley was going to use one of his demonic miracles to make a lot of people come and watch the play, which was bound to become very popular then. Second, it had been too long since he and the demon had spent some time together, just the two of them.  
They had seen each other more often in the latest decades, but somehow it never seemed to be enough. Aziraphale knew this could make it even more dangerous than it already was. The risk was always there, it would always be. He wasn’t one to be reckless, but thinking about it too much wouldn’t do any good either. He just wanted to go to Crowley and be alone with him, even for a little bit.

He made his way to the backstage without being noticed. To say it was messy would be an understatement. There was such a wide variety of costumes, clothes, masks scattered all around the place that it was almost difficult to walk in. There was only one – very important – thing, though, which caught Aziraphale’s attention: Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

The angel’s mind immediately went through all the possibilities of what could’ve happened. Was there an emergency? Did he have to leave because Hell came up with another assignment for him? Was there a demon in the area? Did he suspect to be spied on? What if th–

“I thought it would’ve taken longer.”

Two long arms wrapped around the angel’s waist from behind and Aziraphale felt so happy and relieved to hear that smooth voice. He soon relaxed, leaning slightly backwards against the demon’s chest.

“I really wanted to see you.” He murmured while placing his hands over Crowley’s on his belly.

“You just saw me, angel.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” The demon asked with an innocent tone of voice.

Aziraphale turned around in his arms to look at him, a sweet smile on his face. “I missed you.”

They closed their eyes a moment before their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

“You know, on second thoughts…” Crowley whispered in an alluring manner, “maybe, I should go with you to Edinburgh. It could be our little holiday.”

“As much as I’m delighted with the prospect, I’m afraid I don’t think you should.”

“Why not?”

“Crowley, we’ve talked about mixing work with… this. I agreed to do a few jobs with you or on your account in the past because it was convenient, but we can’t let it become too frequent. It’s already risky as it is.”

“I know.” Crowley took the angel’s hands in his own and planted a kiss on each of them. “I’ll see you when you come back, then.”

Aziraphale felt his heart flutter every time the demon made one of those simple yet gentle and caring gestures – especially if they were directed at him. He would usually look at him fondly, but this time he averted his gaze without replying.

“Or… maybe not?”

He could practically feel Crowley frowning at him. His chest felt tight now. It was a sensation that often followed the happiness which filled him when he was with the demon.  
He withdrew his hands and forced himself to look up at Crowley again. “My dear…”

“No, you’re right. We must wait a few years from one meeting and another. I know. It’s part of the Arrangement, too.”

“Yes, it’s more cautious like that.”

“Yeah.”

Now it was Crowley who looked away from him and began to pace the small space of the backstage, not caring if he stepped on some clothes or other stuff.  
Aziraphale knew it wasn’t either of their fault and they couldn’t do anything about it, but it hurt nonetheless. He needed to say something to lighten the mood. “You should go to see one of those ‘funny’ plays you like so much, although… I’ve heard Shakespeare is setting up another tragedy.”

The demon groaned. “He doesn’t give up, does he?”

“People seem to enjoy this one more, though. It’s called ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Have you heard of it?”

Crowley came to a stop. “Yeah. I have.”

“Well, perhaps you can try to see if…”

“If what, angel?” The demon suddenly turned to look at him. “See if I can enjoy the love story of two people whose families are mortal enemies and lead them to commit double suicide?!”

Aziraphale stared at him. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when nothing came out.

“Sorry.” Crowley looked down at his own feet and seemed to regret everything he had just said.

“No need to apologise, dear. It was stupid of me to suggest–”

“Don’t say that. There’s nothing stupid about you.” He spoke more softly this time, but he kept a certain distance from the angel.  
They were silent for a bit longer, before Crowley talked again. “Can I ask you something, angel?”

“Of course.” Aziraphale’s tone was more hopeful, even though he had to notice that the demon still wouldn’t look at him.

“Do you think that…” Crowley began, but then he trailed off and took a deep breath (he had learnt from humans that it could help when you were a bit nervous) before starting again, “do you think I’m some sort of punishment? For you, I mean.”

Aziraphale knitted his brows, not sure he had heard well. “I’m sorry?”

“You know…” Crowley shifted his weight from one leg to the other, “for giving the mortals your flaming sword and all that. Maybe She decided to use me, a demon, to punish you.”

The angel felt like something clenched in his chest. _Is that how you see yourself?_  
Despite what Crowley had told him before, he did feel stupid. He was always so busy thinking about their safety that sometimes he forgot Heaven and Hell still had an enormous influence on both of them. They were _still_ an angel and a demon and that was something very dangerous to forget after all.  
Aziraphale moved towards him and slowly took Crowley’s hand in his. “Can you look at me, dear?”

Crowley did.

The angel gave him a tender smile and brought his other hand to the demon’s face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Crowley, I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright?” His expression got more serious then, but his voice was still kind and reassuring. “You’re not a punishment.”

Crowley wrapped his hand around the angel’s wrist, but didn’t pull away. “You can’t know for sure.”

“No, but I know one thing.” Aziraphale said, even more confidently. “I’d give away a thousand flaming swords if this was the punishment I get.”

The demon made a noise that was something between an embarrassed chuckle and a snort. “That’s not very angelic of you, angel.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

  


~~~

**Paris, 1793**

Aziraphale sighed, exasperated. Getting discorporated would involve so much paperwork, not to mention the way the Archangels would scold him for it. It was the worst thing that could happen at that point.  
He was too busy complaining about it to notice that the executioner suddenly stopped moving as if turned into a statue.  
What he heard, though, was the sound of the guillotine blade cutting off someone’s head again.

“Animals.” He said indignantly.

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines, angel, only humans do that.”

“ _Crowley_.” Aziraphale beamed as soon as he heard that familiar voice, and he turned around. The demon was right there and looked so incredibly dashing and so attractive that it was really hard for the angel to look away. “Oh. Good Lord.”

“Like what you see?” Crowley smirked.

The angel failed once again to avert his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear.”

The demon raised a brow at him, but decided to let it slide, for the moment. “Anyway, what the deuce are you doing locked up in the Bastille? I thought you were opening a bookshop.”

“Well, I was.” Aziraphale admitted. “I got peckish.”

“‘Peckish’?”

“If you must know, it was the crêpes.” The angel continued, trying to justify himself. “You can’t get decent ones anywhere but Paris. And the brioche.”

“So, you just popped across the Channel, during a revolution, because you wanted something to nibble? Dressed like that?”

“I _have_ standards.”

Crowley shook his head, but seemed to be rather amused by the situation. “Standards, eh? Right.” He stood up and took a few purposely slow steps towards the angel. “You know what I think?”  
Aziraphale got on his feet, too, as the demon approached.  
When he was right in front of him, Crowley leant in and whispered, “I think that you were starting to feel lonely, but you didn’t want to say it, so you just let yourself get captured to attract my attention.”

“Th-that’s not–”

“Well, congratulations, angel…” Crowley smirked as he took the angel’s still chained hands and put them behind his head, sliding between his arms, “you have me now.”

“I…” with their bodies pressed so close together, Aziraphale could smell the demon’s exquisite scent and he felt warmth spread across his face but also somewhere lower than that, “I swear I’ve no idea what you mean, my dear.”

“Is that so? Why haven’t you just performed a miracle to go home, then?”

“I was… I was reprimanded last month. They say I perform too many frivolous miracles.”

“Oh, poor angel.” Crowley gave him a sweet peck on the cheek, before whispering against his lips, “Let me make up for it.”

He closed the already small gap between them while encircling the angel with his arms and guided him to take a few steps backwards. Without breaking the kiss, he pressed Aziraphale’s back against the wall, earning a slight moan from him.

“Mmh… C-Crowley…”

“Yes, angel?” The demon brushed his lips against the corner of his mouth one more time, and then took his time to leave a trail of kisses along the angel’s jawline and neck. “You know, you should’ve told me that you enjoyed to be chained up like this. We could’ve arranged something without the help of some angry French people.”

“I told you I don’t… ah!” Aziraphale whimpered again when Crowley bit his earlobe.

“You don’t what, angel?”

Aziraphale could practically feel Crowley’s smirk in his tone, but he found himself unable to form a coherent sentence as the demon ran his tongue on his sensitive skin. Strong hands on his hips pinned him there and – even though he could’ve easily broken free with little effort – how could he ever not enjoy it? He shouldn’t forget where they were, though.

“Crowley… dear…”

Then, a slim leg made its way between his thighs and rubbed slightly against the crotch of his trousers.

“Ah… w-wait… Crowley, please, wait. Not here.”

Crowley pulled away just enough to look at him. “You’re right.” He snapped his fingers and the sound that followed was that of a pair of chains falling on the ground.  
He stepped back to leave some space to the angel, who smiled at him while rubbing his wrists.

“My place or yours?”

Aziraphale gave a soft chuckle. He couldn’t say that he didn’t like how eager the demon was – or that it wasn’t the same for him – but he had come there with more than one purpose. “What if I buy you lunch first? As a thank you for the rescue.”

Crowley gave him a quick glance from head to toes. “Looking like that?”

The angel rolled his eyes, but he did snap his fingers to switch his clothes with the executioner’s. “That barely count as a miracle really.” He said as he came to stand next to the demon, who raised a brow at him, unimpressed, before snapping his fingers once again.

The executioner began to move again and seemed to be quite alarmed – especially when other two people came to escort him out of the prison cell.

“Dressed like that he’s asking for trouble.” Crowley commented, before turning his full attention back to the angel. “What’s for lunch?”

“What would you say to some crêpes?”

  


~~~

**Bookshop, London, 1800**

Aziraphale could say he was quite proud. The sign of his bookshop had just got done and he was getting really excited. He had always been interested in the knowledge of humanity and their creativity, especially since they invented writing. He had spent the last few years collecting so many books he didn’t know where to put them. But, finally, he had found the perfect place to settle down for a while and continue to live among humans like he had done for a few thousands of years now.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of paper as soon as he walked in. The shelves weren’t all completely full yet, but they would be in a short time, since Aziraphale didn’t plan to stop collecting more and more books.  
He smiled brightly and was going to enjoy this moment even more, if it weren’t for the sudden presence he sensed. Two angelic presences to be precise.

“Aziraphale!” A voice boomed behind him and he almost flinched as he turned around.

“Gabriel, Sandalphon… what, uh, what a great surprise!” He said, followed by a nervous chuckle.

“We have good news for you.” The Archangels approached him and Gabriel offered a broad smile that conveyed no emotion. “You’ve been doing an amazing job here for a long time, which has not gone unnoticed. You deserve a reward for it.” He turned to Sandalphon, who had just opened the squared box he was carrying to reveal a shining gold medal.

“Oh, no, I mean… I-I don’t do it for a reward.” The angel frowned, looking at it.

“That’s very commendable, Aziraphale. But this is not the only good news we have for you.”

Aziraphale’s worry only grew then. “It isn’t?”

“You’re going back to Heaven!” Gabriel announced, once again smiling in a way that was not at all genuine.

“Back… back to Heaven?” He didn’t know what to do with that.

“Yes! You’ve been here for so long. It’s time for a change of things.” Both Gabriel and Sandalphon were looking at him expectantly. “Aren’t you happy? We’re taking you home!”

“Y-yes, but, you see… I… I’m the only one who can thwart the wiles of the demon… _Crowley_.” Aziraphale felt his heart sink the instant he suddenly saw Crowley just outside the bookshop’s door. _No. No, no, please, not now._

The demon waved at him and pointed at the box he was holding as he mouthed the word ‘chocolates’.

“I’m sure whoever replaces you will do an equally perfect job thwarting his evil wiles.” Gabriel said. “Michael, perhaps.”

“But…” Aziraphale saw Crowley fidget nervously before walking away. Only then the angel seemed to remember that his corporation needed to breathe and he tried to relax a little. He didn’t want the demon anywhere close to the Archangels. He had to pull himself together. “But, you see, I’ve just organised the bookshop and I was about to open it…”

“That’s alright. The angel who will come here can use this place as a base for future operations.”

“Use… my bookshop…?” Aziraphale whispered to himself and if the Archangels didn’t notice the disappointment on his face it was just because they weren’t very keen on emotions or on how they were shown.

“Anyway, we’ll give you some time to wrap things up before you have to come back to Head Office. I think I’ll go visit the tailor now. They have such nice suits, right?” Gabriel turned to Sandalphon, who nodded in agreement.  
“Oh, I almost forgot.” He took the medal that was still in the box and put it around Aziraphale’s neck. “There you go. Well, see you later, then.” Gabriel gave the angel another polite but fake smile and turned around.

Just like that, the two Archangels were gone and Aziraphale couldn’t move. He took a few deep breaths and looked around. All his precious books, all the knowledge they contained, all the concepts and the stories the humans could come up with. What would happened to all of this? Was he going to see it again? He had barely grasped the joy to have finally a place to stay where he could feel truly comfortable – whether alone or with a certain ginger demon –, surrounded by things he enjoyed, but just like that it would be all gone.

He didn’t know how long he had been standing there when the Archangels made an unexpected reappearance in the bookshop.  
Gabriel seemed to be a bit lost, but quickly he collected himself and announced, “There’s a change of plans.”

Aziraphale frowned, unsure of what to think at this point. “Is there?”

“Yes. You’ll stay here and continue to do your job as you’ve always done.”

“Oh.” That was indeed unexpected, but he would’ve been a fool to complain at this point. “Alright. Yes, jolly good.” The angel realised that he was still wearing the medal the Archangels had given him and was about to return it, when Gabriel stopped him.

“Keep it.” He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Just go on thwarting the evil.” He gave one last emotionless grin before disappearing along with Sandalphon, once again.

For the second time in what had been probably less than two hours, Aziraphale found himself completely dumbfounded. At least he could heave a sigh of relief, knowing that he was allowed to stay on Earth and that he didn’t have to leave his bookshop.  
The feeling didn’t last long, though.

_They could have seen._

And it was replaced by a terrifying fear.

_They could have found out._

He felt his mouth suddenly dry and his stomach churned. If Crowley had arrived a moment before, or if the Archangels had seen him there, it would have been the end for them. Aziraphale’s legs were starting to give in and he had to lean against one of his bookshelves to support himself. He needed to sit down. But, just as he was about to go to his back room to rest on his armchair, he heard a ‘ding’ coming from the entrance of the bookshop, followed by the feeling of a familiar presence.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale turned to him, his eyes wide. “What are you doing here?!”

When Crowley just stood there as if frozen at the doorway, the angel went up to him and grabbed his arm, quickly leading him to the back room of the bookshop. “Why did you come back?”

The demon looked rather lost. He still had the chocolates he had been meaning to give to Aziraphale so they could celebrate together the opening of his precious bookshop. Unfortunately, the Archangels had ruined his initial plan, but of course he’d come back to his angel, after making sure that no one took him away – he had personally taken care of that part. “What do you mean? They’re gone now, right? And they won’t take you away. No need to worry.”

Aziraphale stared at him for a long moment. He began to fidget with his fingers and occasionally looked over his shoulder, as if afraid that someone was still there. “Crowley, I– you… don’t you understand?

“What, angel?” The demon spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

“They could’ve seen you.” He whispered, as if afraid to be heard. “And what would’ve happened then? What if they tried to hurt you?”

Crowley’s heart ached at the sight of Aziraphale being so anxious and desperate. He had to reassure him. “Nothing happened, angel. Look, I’m fine and so are you. They didn’t suspect a thing.”

“But, but, what if–”

“Aziraphale.” The demon reached out slowly to put a gentle hand on the angel’s arm, waiting for him to look at him in the eye. “You know what I think? I think that now we should sit down and open this box of chocolates, yes?”

Aziraphale hesitated, but eventually gave a quiet nod. He let Crowley guide him to the sofa and when they both sat, the demon opened the box as promised. “Come on, try one.”

The angel did. He took one of the chocolates and brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes to taste it better. He didn’t even try to suppress the moan that followed. “Mmm… it’s scrumptious!”

“Take another one.” The delight on the angel’s face filled Crowley’s chest with a warm and content sensation. However, it didn’t last long.

Aziraphale reached out to grab another chocolate, but it stopped midway when he seemed to realise something. He pulled his hand back, eyes looking anywhere but at Crowley. “I… I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What do you mean?” 

The angel started fidgeting with his fingers again. “We shouldn’t be so… so relaxed.” 

Once more, the demon got alarmed. He didn’t like where this was going. “Angel, I–”

“No, Crowley, please. I need you to listen to me.”

Blue pale eyes gazed at Crowley again and, even though he didn’t like what he saw in them, he gave the angel a nod as a sign to continue.

“We’ve spent many wonderful, memorable moments together and I loved every single one of them.” Aziraphale paused, trying to control his voice which was getting a bit shaky. He needed to make sure the demon understood the situation. “You know how I feel about you, Crowley, and please, believe me when I say I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was absolutely necessary.”

Crowley wanted to protest, to say something before it was late. But the angel went on and he bit his lips instead.

“We’ve got far too reckless during the last few years. And, for our own safety, I think it’ll be better if… if we don’t see each other for a while.”

There it was. Crowley’s greatest fear. Greater than the risk of Heaven and Hell finding out about the two of them; greater than the chance of being completely destroyed in some of the most cruel ways those Below could come up with; greater than all of that, it was the fear of not being able to see Aziraphale for who knows how long. He knew why the angel was suggesting that. He also knew it wasn’t an easy choice to make. Neither of them wanted it. But, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder: what if Aziraphale realised that the danger wasn’t worth it? What if he got too scared and refused to see Crowley ever again? He wouldn’t be able to live with that.  
However, as much as he didn’t like it, Aziraphale was right about one thing. They needed to keep quiet for a while and to avoid raising suspicions of any kind.

“Crowley?”

He was silent for too long and the angel was looking at him with a rather concerned expression. He took a deep breath and tried to act as casual as possible. “Yes, good– I mean, alright, we’ll do as you say, yeah. So, let’s just– lie low for some time or whatever.”

Aziraphale visibly relaxed, a little bit. He reached out to brush his fingers on the demon’s hand gently, before getting up.

Crowley stood up, too, holding the box of chocolates in his hands. “These are yours. Take them.” _And think of me when you eat them._  
The demon wasn’t a big fan of chocolate, but the sweet smile on Aziraphale’s face always managed to make him melt.

“Thank you, my dear.” The angel took the box happily. Then, he seemed to remember something. “Crowley, believe me, if there was another way…”

“I know.” He adjusted his long black coat and had a brief look around. “Should I exit from the main entrance or is there a back door?”

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, but eventually he gestured towards somewhere behind a cupboard. He watched as Crowley walked in that direction where he found the back door.

The demon put his hand on the handle and paused. “Well, I… I’ll see you, then.”

“Yes.” That’s the only thing Aziraphale said, because he was afraid that he would change his mind if they talked more.

Crowley gave him one last glance and then, he walked out.

  


* * *

  


TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, their first little ‘break up’! Will Aziraphale and Crowley survive without each other? You’ll find out soon in the next chapter!
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always really appreciated! ☆


	3. Throughout History with Love pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Smut ;)

  


**St James’s Park, 1862**

It was an afternoon like many others in the London of the second half of the 19th century. The sky was blue and cloudless, people walked around in the park and the ducks were quite hungry. 

Crowley had already finished the small bag of food he had brought to feed them. Normally, he wouldn’t be so generous, but he was bored and a bit anxious. He was waiting. He had sent a message to the angel the previous morning to meet him there. Maybe, the demon had arrived too early, but he couldn’t help it. Sixty-two years of not seeing or contacting each other had made Crowley quite impatient, even though he had somewhat bore it for both his own and Aziraphale’s sake. Honestly, he hoped that it could be enough, but – contrary to what someone might think – Crowley wasn’t particularly imprudent. Or he tried not to be. Sixty-two years were nothing compared to how long the demon would be ready to wait for his angel. And, of course he wanted to see him, but there was also another reason for which Crowley needed to meet with Aziraphale and he needed to do it as soon as possible. That’s why he had sent him the message to which the angel didn’t reply and that meant he had silently agreed to see the demon. It was part of their personal ‘code’, since it involved a reduced amount of risk. He just hoped Aziraphale remembered that correctly.  
What he was going to ask him wasn’t easy. He was well aware of it. But, if he could have at least one advantage over Hell he wasn’t going to ignore it, especially if it could save his life. Not that he liked the prospect of finding himself in a situation in which _that thing_ would become truly useful, but – as optimistic as he could be – he knew the day would come, sooner or later. Preferably later. Either way, he needed to be ready.  
Surely, Aziraphale was going to understand this, wasn’t he? The ‘incident’ from last time served as a reminder for both of them. They weren’t safe. Maybe, they would never be.

Just as his thoughts were starting to take a turn Crowley didn’t like much, he saw the angel walking towards him. Perfectly on time. The heart of the demon’s corporation started to race as soon as their eyes met and Aziraphale came to stand next to him. His smile was as beautiful as he remembered and Crowley had to resist the urge to pull him into a hug and tell him how much he had missed him. But, that would definitely attract too much unwanted attention.

Next to him, the angel had already begun to feed the ducks. He looked rather nervous.

Crowley really didn’t want to pressure him and he was nervous too, but what he needed was too important to give up at this point. He just had to start smoothly and follow his plan.

“It’s been a while.” He said softly.

“It has, rather.” Aziraphale replied, looking ahead at the lake in front of them. “Your message said it was important. Did something happen?”

“No. No, nothing. Everything’s fine.” Crowley tried to keep his voice calm. He didn’t want to alarm him. “Listen, I’ve been thinking… even if we’re careful and all that… what if something goes pear-shaped?”

The angel turned briefly to glance at him. “You’re not talking about pears, are you?”

He took a deep breath. “No. I’m talking about insurance.”

“What?”

“I wrote it down.” The demon handed over to the angel the piece of paper he had prepared. “Walls have ears. Well, not walls, trees have ears. Ducks have ears. Do ducks have ears? Must do. That’s how they hear other ducks.” He kept talking in a rush, not even sure what he was saying, as he waited for Aziraphale’s reply. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible and then maybe go and have lunch together.

“Out of question.”

Crowley jerked his head towards him. That wasn’t exactly the kind of answer he had hoped for. “Why not?”

“It would destroy you. I’m not bringing you a suicide pill, Crowley.”

The demon frowned, incredulous that the angel would suggest such a thing. “Do you really think that’s what I want it for? It’s just insurance.”

“What if someone used it against you, then?”

Only then Crowley saw it. The pain in Aziraphale’s eyes. He knew the angel would get worried, but he hadn’t imagined he’d be like this. “You’re overreacting, angel.”

“I’m most certainly not. Besides, what if someone found out I gave it to you? What if…” Aziraphale paused and looked up at the sky, as if afraid that there could be somebody observing them from above and he lowered his voice, “what if _they_ found out I’ve been… fraternizing.”

The demon went very still, his eyes widened for a moment behind his sunglasses. What had he just heard? “‘ _Fraternizing_ ’?”

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

“I _most certainly_ don’t, angel.” The demon said, mocking his tone.

“Crowley…”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have lots of other people to fraternize with!”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and replied in a tone that was very much like a sarcastic one. “Of course you do.”

“I don’t need you!” Crowley said, without thinking. It sounded wrong as soon as it left his mouth; the kind of lie that you tell even if you’re aware that everyone knows it’s not true.

“And the feeling his mutual! Obviously.” It sounded like another huge lie. They both knew it. But still, it stung. The angel threw the piece of paper into the water and turned around, leaving the demon there – who could only watch him walking away.

“ _Obviously_ ”, Crowley mumbled to himself, again in a mocking way, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  
Nothing had gone as planned. He didn’t know it yet, but he was going to spend the next few days asking himself where he went wrong and why he said what he had said, until he’d give up and go for a long nap. Again.

  


~~~

**London, 1941**

“Lift home.”

Millions of overwhelming emotions were piercing through Aziraphale as he stood there, holding the bag with his precious books inside and looking totally dumbstruck. He barely heard what Crowley said to him and he didn’t move an inch, until he realised the demon was calling his name. He didn’t know how many times he had done that already, but finally he found the strength in his legs to walk up to where Crowley was waiting, next to his car. He held the door opened for the angel to get in, like a true gentleman – not that Crowley would ever admit it and the angel was still too much overwhelmed to make him notice.  
When they were both sitting in the car, the demon began to drive. Neither of them felt like talking and the silence that fell between them was comfortable enough.  
However, Aziraphale knew there were many things to talk about. So many things he wanted to say. He just didn’t know where to start.

It had been seventy-nine years since they last saw each other, but it felt like nothing had changed. They had never gone without seeing or at least contacting each other for so long since Wessex. Their relationship had started long before that, but it was still something Aziraphale didn’t know how to explain. They weren’t supposed to have it. Yet, it had come so natural to talk to each other, spend time together, trust one another and everything that came with it. Despite the fear of getting caught, it all felt good, perfect. 

Until that stupid argument they had had.

For weeks, Aziraphale had tried not to think about it; for years, he had tried to distract himself, hoping that Crowley would’ve come to him when he cooled down eventually. Only he hadn’t. So, Aziraphale had tried to look for him, but in vain.

He tightened the grip around the handle of the bag he had placed in his lap. He still remembered thinking he had ruined everything they had, just because he had got scared. He had had his reasons to be, though. _Holy water_. He remembered feeling his hands shaking as he read the piece of paper Crowley had so casually given him. Did he have an idea of how dangerous that was? Aziraphale had been afraid the demon was doing the only thing they could never allow themselves to do. Underestimating the risk.  
But Crowley also had his reasons to be angry at him, that’s why he had decided to stop looking for him and waited instead. 

And Crowley did come to him then. He came to save him, as he had always done and he didn’t even look angry. He also saved his books. Crowley had never stopped caring about him, even if they weren’t together.

“Here we are, angel.”

The demon’s voice woke him from his reverie and only then he realised the car was parked – if that’s what you call parking – right in front of his bookshop. But Aziraphale didn’t want to leave him, not when they had just found each other again.

“Come inside.” He said gently and placed a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, not resisting the urge to touch him.

The demon looked at him with surprise, as if he hadn’t expected that request. He said nothing, but gave a small nod and got out of his car. After the angel led him in, he took off his hat and put it on the coat stand.

“Make yourself at home.”

Crowley looked around, not surprised to notice the place hadn’t changed much since last time he had seen it. If it was possible, there were more books. He walked towards the back room, only to stop abruptly and hiss at the sudden pain he felt under his feet.

“Crowley? Are you alright?” Immediately came Aziraphale’s worried voice.

“’Ssss nothing, angel, I just…”

“It’s your feet, isn’t it?” When Crowley didn’t reply, Aziraphale knew his guess was right. “Please, sit down, my dear. I’ll bring you something to help you feel better.”

The demon would’ve objected, but his feet were protesting much more, so he just did as he was told.

Aziraphale went to his kitchenette to prepare some tea. Sure, he could’ve just used a miracle for it, but he had soon discovered that making yourself a nice cup of tea was really relaxing. While he waited for the tea to be ready, he took a large basin which he filled with some water and then brought it to where Crowley was sitting on the couch.

The demon raised a brow as the angel placed the tub in front of him on the floor. “What’s that?”

“Tepid water to alleviate the pain. Now, please, take off your shoes and socks and put your feet into it.”

“I don’t need–”

“I’ll be back with the tea in a moment.” Aziraphale said – in a way which implied that he wouldn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer – and he was gone once again before Crowley could say anything.

The demon sighed and snapped his fingers, making his shoes and socks disappear and re-appear next to the couch. Then, he soaked his bare feet in the water, which made him winced at first, but slowly it began to soothe the burning sensation he had been feeling.

Not long after, the angel was back with two cups of tea, as he had promised. “How do you feel now, dear?”

“Better.” The demon muttered, crossing his arms without looking at him.

“I’m glad to hear it. Tea?” Aziraphale asked, offering him of one the cups he had brought.

“Anything stronger than that? I don’t drink tea.”

“Perhaps you could make an exception, just once? We can drink some wine later.”

Crowley stared at him for a few moments during which the angel began to wonder if he had done something wrong. But, eventually, the demon accepted the cup of tea. “Whatever.”

Aziraphale smiled, watching him closely and then he drank his own tea and put the cup down on a side table once he was done. Looking down at his hands in his lap, he started to feel as if the silence had become too heavy now. He cleared his throat, unable to wait any longer. “I… I wanted to thank you, for your help tonight.”

“You’ve have already thanked me, angel.”

“Yes, well… I also wanted to apologise.”

Crowley frowned slightly. “For what?”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at him, preparing to say what he had been wanting to say for the last few decades. “Last time we saw each other, when you… well, I let fear get the best of me and I… I said things that I regret. I’m so sorry, Crowley. It’s been awfully rude of me and I hope… I just hope you can forgive me.”

Crowley tensed a little, but kept gazing at him behind his sunglasses. “An angel asking a demon to forgive him…?”

“We’re not just an angel and a demon. At least, not to each other.” The statement seemed to catch Crowley off guard and Aziraphale didn’t know how to interpret that. The tension had become too much and he couldn’t bear to stay so close to the demon without some kind of contact. He reached out towards his face, slow enough to allow Crowley to stop him if he wanted. He didn’t.  
“I’ve missed your eyes.” A fond smile appeared on Aziraphale’s face as he folded those sunglasses, putting them away carefully. Then, he leant towards those tempting lips. “I’ve missed you.”

It took only a soft taste of what he had been craving for Crowley to loosen up instantly, giving in to the warm feeling against his mouth. “Oh, angel… Aziraphale…” he breathed between one kiss and another, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Strong, angelic hands went to his back, pulling the demon closer, at the same time Crowley’s cupped the angel’s face with both his own hands, deepening the kiss. He almost forgot he had his feet still soaked in the water which began to spill from the tub as they shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. It wasn’t until they heard a loud splash that they realised the tub had been kicked over, causing the carpet on the floor of the bookshop to get all soaked.

“Shit! Sorry, angel.”

“Quite alright, dear.” Aziraphale snapped his fingers and everything was dry again. “How are your feet?”

“Uh, better now.” Crowley looked down at his own feet, still a bit sore but the burning sensation had faded. When he turned to the angel again, he noticed something had changed in his expression.

He couldn’t know it, but Aziraphale was reliving the whole scene of that night in his head for the umpteenth time since he got in Crowley’s car. It had felt like a very simple reunion at first and like many of the things the demon did for him it had felt so casual, so ordinary. But it was so much more than that. It was Crowley always being by his side, no matter what. And Aziraphale should really know better than taking it for granted. 

“You walked in a church for me.” He whispered, almost as if talking to himself.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It was nothing, angel.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my dear. It was… everything.” Aziraphale lifted his hand to touch Crowley’s jaw and started stroking his cheek tenderly with his thumb. The demon leant into it as if that was the most natural thing to do for him; a simple gesture, which made the angel’s heart flutter with intimate joy. He had missed all of this too much to give in to fear and make the same mistake once more. He had made his choice. So, he tilted his head just enough to kiss Crowley’s forehead, like he had already done one million times and more. “Let me take care of you for the rest of night.”

The demon bit his lip as his cheeks began to blush, but he nodded quietly with no hesitation.

Aziraphale beamed at him, sliding one arm around his slim waist and another behind his knees to lift him up in a perfect, romance-novel-like, bridal style.  
Crowley buried his face in the angel’s neck as he took him upstairs – walking slowly – and only when they reached Aziraphale’s room, the demon looked up again. He blinked a few times, his attention immediately drawn by the large bed in centre of the room. The angel walked in and placed him gently on it, before sitting down as well.

“I don’t remember this room. Have you added it recently?” The demon asked, looking around.

“Yes, but I haven’t used it yet.”

“Still not a big fan of sleeping, are you?”

“I only sleep if I’m with you.”

Crowley turned to him and was met by the sweetest smile, to which he could only respond with an eloquent: “Ngk.”  
Then, he heard it. Aziraphale’s adorable chuckle, which he hadn’t heard for what felt like an eternity and which had been haunting him his dreams. And he just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Crow–”

He grabbed the angel’s coat and pulled him in a long, fervent kiss. His tongue pushed into Aziraphale’s mouth, craving to taste him as much as possible.

A similar desire must have grown within the angel, because soon his hands were on him, taking off his jacket, untying his tie and he also started to unbutton the demon’s shirt until it slid off his shoulders.  
Crowley didn’t want to do any less and began to work on the angel’s layers, too. But, Aziraphale had other ideas. He gently grabbed the demon’s hands and pulled away.  
Crowley’s mouth chased after the angel’s, before he whined at the loss of contact.

“It’s all right, dear. I’ll be back to you in a moment.” Aziraphale said, standing up. His eyes never left Crowley’s half naked body, not even for a second.

The demon gulped as a shiver ran down his spine. The angel’s gaze seemed to be oddly similar to the one he usually had when he was about savour a nice meal.

Aziraphale started slowly, taking off his coat first and his bowtie. Then, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor, before moving towards the bed again with a mischievous smirk on his face. “You may want to close your mouth, my dear.”

Only then Crowley realised he was gaping and he quickly brought a hand to cover his mouth, muttering something to himself because he was definitely _not_ drooling.  
A warm hand brushed against his arm and he looked up, finding two pale blue eyes full of something he couldn’t name – and not because he didn’t want to. Another hand was placed against his chest and gently pushed him to lie down, followed by a few softly whispered words.

“I’m going to make love to you, slow and sweet.”

And not for the first time that night, Crowley was totally unable to form a coherent sentence. With Aziraphale’s body over his own, he felt like being washed by a sweet wave of heat, which only increased when the angel started kissing his nose, cheek, jaw and neck. Meanwhile, his skilled hands were caressing the demon’s sides and also began to unfasten his belt.  
Crowley gasped when suddenly Aziraphale planted an open-mouthed kiss on his neck and bit down in a way that was bound to leave a mark. “Angel…”

But, he didn’t stop there. Aziraphale began to bite the skin and then licked where his teeth had been, before planting more kisses on the demon’s collarbone.

“Angel, please– I-I need…”

“Yes, I know. Don’t worry, I’m going to give you everything you want.”

With a snap of fingers, the rest of both Crowley and Aziraphale’s clothes was gone in a blink of eye. Their erections pressed against their stomachs as an angelic hand made its way down between the demon’s thighs, and he automatically spread his legs a little wider.  
Aziraphale made eye contact with Crowley when he carefully pushed one wet (thanks to another miracle of his own) finger in his entrance and started to stretch him.  
Crowley whimpered and tightened his grip around the angel’s shoulders.

“Are you all right, dear?”

“Y-yeah, it’s just– it’s been a while.”

Aziraphale gave a small nod and kissed his cheek. “I promise I’m going to make it up to you.” He watched the demon’s reactions closely as he added a second finger and whispered in his ear, “After all, you’ve been such a good boy. You deserve your reward.”

Crowley visibly shivered. “Ngh– don’t– don’t say that.” 

“But it’s true.” The angel said and gave him another peck, before pushing a third finger into, once he had been stretched enough. “Would you like me to show you?”

Crowley gasped when Aziraphale curled his fingers inside him and his heart hammered in his chest as he slowly began to pull them out.  
The angel straightened his back and stroked his cock lazily a few times. Then, he aligned himself with Crowley and entered him.  
The demon grasped the sheets of the bed while Aziraphale kept a firm grip on his hips and continued to push forward until he was all in and then paused. They both breathed heavily while looking into each other’s eyes.

“Crowley… I–”

“Yes, yes. Do it.”

Aziraphale did. He started to move, pulling back slightly before thrusting in. And he did it again and again.

“Oh, Crowley, you… you feel so good.” He bent forward to leave open-mouthed kisses along Crowley’s jawline and neck. “You _are_ good. So good to me.”

“I-I’m demon. I’m not–”

“ _Anthony_.” Aziraphale murmured into his ear. “It’s Anthony now, isn’t it?”

“Ngk!”

The angel lifted his head so he could face him and enjoyed the way his expression twitched.

“So beautiful, my good boy.”

Crowley didn’t argue this time, because all he could focus on in that moment were the sparks of pleasure that went through his body. He also knew there was no use in denying how much Aziraphale’s words were affecting him. So, instead, he kissed Aziraphale and crossed his own legs behind his back while digging his fingers into his blond curls. 

“Anthony.”

“Fuck– angel…”

“You’re so kind to me, so brave for me.”

“Aziraphale…”

“You’re perfect.” The angel continued to praise him mercilessly. “My good, brave, dear boy.”

“ _Please_ , Aziraphale… please, if you keep this up I– I’m gonna…”

“Do it. Come for me, Crowley.”

And Crowley did, because he couldn’t have held it any longer even if he wanted. He came with a loud moan, arching his back and pressing against Aziraphale more.  
The angel gave another couple of thrusts before reaching his own climax still inside him. It was only after he had finished that he realised his wings were unfolded. They hadn’t done it on their own for a very long time and Aziraphale had yet to understand how it was possible. But, he was too exhausted to think about it. Instead, he focused on pulling out from Crowley gently and then spread out next to him, after putting his wings away.

For an indefinite amount of time – it could’ve been a few seconds as well as an entire hour – the silence in the room was broken only by the sound of the angel and the demon’s breaths.

When he found the strength to move, Crowley turned to Aziraphale, putting an arm across his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. The angel gave him a sweet peck on the forehead and wrapped his own arm around his slimmer body. Next to his side, Crowley’s hand found something incredibly soft and light. Picking it up, he already knew what it was. A white feather that he observed with genuine interest, as if he had never seen one so close. “My wings didn’t open this time.”

“And mine didn’t shine.” Aziraphale said, matter-of-factly. “Do you think… perhaps we’ve just imagined it?”

“I don’t know, angel. It felt so real.”

“Maybe, one day we’ll find out.”

“Still have your faith, huh?”

“Well, it’s my job.”

“Mm.” The demon hummed in response, still inspecting the feather.

“Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I just wanted to– I’m sorry.”

“Aziraphale, if you dare to apologise once more I swear I won’t buy you lunch ever again.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh light-heartedly. “Alright, my dear boy.” Then, he turned his head towards his lover and brushed his lips against his. “Sleep well.”

Crowley smiled into the kiss. “You, too, angel.”

  


~~~

**Soho, 1967**

The sudden appearance of the angel in his car startled Crowley a little, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t expected this. After all, he knew where he worked and he knew how to lead the rumours in Soho in the right way so that they’d arrive where he wanted. However, Aziraphale had never appeared in his car out of nowhere, which made Crowley suspect that something was off.

“What are you doing here, angel?”

“I needed a word with you.”

“What?”

“I’ve… heard things recently. But, I’m sure you know that already.” He gave him a knowing look. “Do you really think it is wise to rob a church?”

Crowley sighed. He had predicted that the angel would’ve come to warn him again, probably to scold him, maybe to try to stop him. But, what he needed was too important and he had already waited too long. He just wanted the angel to know that he was going to obtain it, in one way or another. “You’ve already told me what you think.”

“And I haven’t changed my mind.” Aziraphale said, stubbornly. “But, I can’t have you risking your life. Not even for something dangerous.”

With the corner of his eye, Crowley saw him leaning down and reaching for something. It was probably the last thing he expected to see.

“So… you can call off the robbery.”

Crowley stared at the angel and then at the thermos (with a ridiculous tartan pattern) which he was holding out for him to take. Tentatively, the demon reached for it. 

“Don’t unscrew the cap.” Aziraphale visibly held his breath. The sight of Crowley so close to something that could literally destroy him completely was too much to bear and he had to look away.

“It’s the real thing?”

“The holiest.”

“But, you…” Crowley shifted his gaze from the thermos in his hands to the angel. He could tell how difficult the whole thing was for him. “Aziraphale…”

“Please, don’t say anything. It’s not necessary.”

The tight smile the angel gave him was nothing like the happy one Crowley loved to see on his face. “Can I… can I drop you anywhere, at least? The bookshop? Or some place that needs a blessing or something, I’m sure there are plenty around here.”

“No, thank you.”

Demons didn’t pout. So, if anyone asked Crowley whether he had ever pouted in his life the answer they’d receive would be a very demonic glare, if they were lucky. You could say, however, that if what Crowley did wasn’t a pout, it was something very close to it, and it didn’t gone unnoticed.

“Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Maybe one of these days we can, I don’t know, go for a picnic… dine at the Ritz.”

Crowley knew the angel was upset and he would’ve done anything to cheer him up. He just didn’t know how. _Say something! Just say something, you useless demon!_ “Come on, angel, I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go.”

“Not tonight, dear.” Aziraphale offered him another apologetic smile. He turned around to reach for the handle, but hesitated. “Crowley?”

“Yes?” The demon asked, sounding pathetically hopeful.

“Please, don’t go too fast.” The angel glanced at him once more, then opened the door of the car and got out.

Crowley was left with a thermos full of the most dangerous thing that existed for him and an ambiguous phrase he wouldn’t know how to interpret.

A few years later, they did go to the Ritz and had a lovely date there. 

They began to see each other more often, but always with caution to avoid any suspicion. They were careful to let enough time pass between one meeting and the other. Of course, ‘enough time’ didn’t specify exactly how much. It started with five years, which soon became three, then two, then six months. In the end, they established a routine which involved a date once a month and not more. That was the only rule neither of them dared to challenge.

And for several years, everything was more than fine.

  


~~~

**London, 11 years before the Apocalypse**

The phone rang right when the symphony had reached the best moment. Aziraphale sighed and went to answer it in an equally polite and firm manner. “I’m afraid we’re quite definitely closed.”

“Aziraphale, it’s me.” The all too familiar voice on the other end of the line said. A rustling sound was heard before he went on, “Look, I know we saw each other just last week, but… we need to talk.”

“Yes. Yes, I rather think we do.” The angel agreed immediately. “I assume this is about…”

“Armageddon. Yeah.”

  


* * *

  


TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> The first part of the work is done and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)  
> This is now a series and I’ll soon post the second part of it.  
> Thank you!


End file.
